The Superior Spider-Man: Ownership
by DarkMarvelDC
Summary: Continuation of "The Superior Spider-Man". Anniversary night was only the beginning. Miles and Mary Jane get caught in a whirlwind of desire and passion as their dalliance escalates far beyond what either of them ever thought. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Short continuation from the main story. More to come later._

 _If you enjoy my work, show some support on my . You can find me under the username "DarkOverlordGuy"._

* * *

She sent him a text. Nothing flashy. Just a few simple words.

 _Peter's with the Avengers. He'll be busy for a while._

It was an invitation. One that a red-blooded young man like Miles couldn't refuse. So the webslinger came swinging by the Parker apartment. It was routine at this point, a tradition for the two of them that had been going on for months now. A tradition that Miles was more than willing to continue for as long as MJ wanted. And boy did she want it.

Mary Jane Watson, red-headed bombshell, was more than happy to play the role of a loving, supportive girlfriend. But when Spider-Man was out fighting crime and doing his hero thing... She flipped a switch. That's when things heated up. For Miles at least.

It all started on their anniversary. Peter and MJ's. But Spider-Man went off to fight alongside the Fantastic Four. Skipped out on his girl to go play hero. MJ didn't appreciate that. So she had Miles fill in for her absent boyfriend. And she quickly discovered the young hero was more than equipped to "fill in". It was a most fortunate turn of events for the former model. Miles Morales had a massive black cock. And better yet, he knew how to use it.

So MJ made a night out of it. She sucked his cock. She rode his cock. She got pinned to the bed and got fucked by his cock. She even shared his cock with her secret special guest: Black Cat.

Miles smirked at the memory, landing gracefully on the apartment balcony. He fucked both of them, Mary Jane Watson and the Black Cat. Not even Peter could pull that off, MJ told him. His cock twitched in his pants, straining against the tight material of his suit.

He remembered both women on their knees, sucking him off like he was their god and his dick would give them eternal life. He remembered the ladies passing his hard shaft between them, getting sucked by Black Cat then by MJ then by Cat again. He remembered MJ deep-throating his prick while Black Cat sucked his balls. He remembered fucking Mary Jane Watson's perfect white woman ass. He remembered slamming his cock deep and filling her ass with hot cum. And he remembered what she said the next morning, MJ dubbing him "The Superior Spider-Man".

It was a night worth remembering... and keeping a secret. Hell, Miles would even endure Pete side-lining him until the end of time if it meant getting to fuck his girlfriend on the regular. Peter got to be the big hero... but Miles got something better.

The young hero strode into the apartment living room with a confident swagger, casually removing the top of his suit and tossing it onto the recliner. He'd been inside their apartment enough times now that it may as well have been a second home - and he'd been inside MJ enough times now that she may as well have been his girlfriend and not Peter's.

 _And speaking of MJ..._

"Hey tiger..." She purred, slinking into the living room with ravenous eyes. Her tongue snaked out across full, ruby-red lips. "I've been waiting for you."

She had gotten dolled up for him, the saucy little cocktease. Her long legs were bare, going all the way up. Wrapped snug around her wide, feminine hips were a pair of daisy-dukes, the button undone and zipper pulled down just enough for him to see that she was in fact wearing no panties. Her healthy, trim belly - with the delicious hint of a womanly swell - made the young man's mouth water. And up higher sat her proud, full breasts, so soft and large as they were. They were criminally stuffed into a tight, white sleeveless shirt. She wore no bra, either: her hard nipples were visible through the fabric. And if that wasn't enough, the enticing sway of her ample bust was a dead giveaway. Her wild red hair fell across her shoulders and back in sensuous waves, framing her soft, beautiful face. The lustful eyes, the small nose, the rosy cheeks, the ruby lips... MJ did a little spin for him, letting him see that her daisy-dukes covered little of her perfect pale ass. She smirked kittenishly at him, saying "Like my outfit? Picked it out this morning. Just for you."

He didn't bother hiding his increasingly hard cock, the massive length visibly straining against his pants now. Miles strode forth with one purpose: fuck this hot little slut.

* * *

Her outfit didn't last long. It may have been just as well if she had been waiting for him naked. But then again, half of the fun of their dalliances were the outfits she put on, the sexy little things she would buy and wear for Miles, not Peter. It was almost like proof. Proof that Miles was indeed the Superior Spider-Man. She never wore these things for Peter.

There were things she did with Miles she never did with Peter. Like getting fucked in the ass. Miles was the first man to take MJ in the ass. She said so herself. The only man to cum in her ass. Deep in her ass. Her perfect ass.

The perfect ass that was bouncing on his cock. The perfect pale swells of her buttocks, flushed pink with passion, desire, lust, jiggled deliciously, slapping against the dark muscles of his thighs as she rode him. She rode him fucking hard. Miles was seated on the living room couch, naked. MJ was equally naked, her back facing him as she rode him wildly, sinking down onto his long, thick prick again and again and again.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the sound of his grunts, the sound of her moans... her lovely moans... It was like music.

"Fuck yeah... fuck yeah... fucking fill my tight pussy... fucking... _fucker!_ " MJ seemed to almost be in a trance, lost to the sensation of Miles' enormous cock pounding deep into her tight cunt. She rocked her hips, drawing a grunt from the young hero beneath her. Miles lived for nights like this, when MJ got wild. She was so tight around his cock it was unbearable, so maddeningly sweet and wet around his dick that Miles almost shot off early.

He gripped her by the hips and guided her down onto his cock, keeping pace. It was a beautiful sight: Her pale, jiggling ass slapping against his black skin, his big black cock sliding deep into her wet, pink pussy. Ten inches of thick black cock sinking into Peter Parker's model girlfriend. Making her moan. Making her squeal. Making her scream his name.

Making her scream "Miles". Not "Peter".

"Fuck yeah, MJ!" Miles hissed through clenched teeth, hands travelling up the redhead's body to grab her tits, her big beautiful tits. "Ride that fucking dick!"

"So fucking good..." MJ answered, leaning back into his body. Miles wrapped his strong arms around her as she rocked against him, undulating her hips with his cock stuffed deep insider. She was so fucking wet, dripping down over his balls, and so tight around him. The heat of her body, the feeling of her wet cunt, her hair in his face, tits resting against his arms around her belly... Miles fought hard not to cum. "So fucking _big!_ So big in my pussy! Oh fuck, _Miles!_ "

Miles flipped them over, planting Mary Jane on the couch belly-first. She laughed happily at being manhandled, looking over her shoulder with excited eyes. He pushed her into the cushions, a strong hand holding her by the back of her head. His other hand held her by the waist, fingers sinking into her soft, feminine flesh. Then he started to fuck her. And he fucked her hard. Pounding Mary Jane Watson into the sofa with fast, savage thrusts, his big black cock skewering her pussy over and over and over.

"You like this cock, MJ?" Miles asked her as he staked his claim on her weeping cunt for what felt like the hundredth time. He knew what her answer was going to be. She had already said it enough times. But he always loved hearing her say it.

"I love it!" She cried, throwing a heated look over her shoulder. She sneered at him, her ass defiantly rising to meet his brutish assault. It was a challenge to him, one that she posed several times already. A challenge he always won. But she always loved it when he did. "I fucking love your big black cock! Fucking own this white ass!"

He spanked her then, bringing an open palm down hard on her sumptuous rear. She squealed but soon gave way to wanton moaning as he reamed out her pussy, his manhood plundering her tight sex, thundering inside her like a battering ram against her womb.

"So good... So fucking _good_..." She looked back at him like he was some kind of god, the fire in her eyes driving him to go faster, harder. Miles fucked the woman brutally, savagely, like it was the one thing he was made to do.

Mary Jane Watson surrendered to him, as she had done so many times before. She couldn't keep up with him, shuddering around his black cock while whimpering pathetically. She drenched him in her release, squeezing tight around his prick. He could feel it drip down onto his balls, his thighs. Proof of his might. That he was the Superior Spider-Man.

He allowed himself to cum then, slamming deep into Mary Jane's pussy, all the way to his root. His strong hands gripped her by the waist, holding her there with his big black cock stuffed deeper than any man before - or after - him. He groaned loudly as his cock twitched, jerked inside her, shooting rope after rope of hot seed deep into her well-abused pussy. It was a minute later when he finally stopped, Mary Jane humming joyously as she felt his hot seed pool in her lower belly. When Miles finally slid free, some of his cum came pouring out. It hit the couch but neither Miles nor MJ cared in the slightest. Miles was still hard and a string of cum connected his cock to the pussy he just got done fucking. It was an image he would save for the rest of his life.

"Jesus..." Mary Jane Watson sighed happily. "I don't think I can last all weekend, Miles. You'll fuck me into a coma by Sunday."

Miles chuckled, reaching forward to grope her ass. He was already ready for another go, but MJ was only human. Miles was willing to wait. Especially for pussy as good as hers. Maybe it was the fact that she was "taken". Maybe it was the wrongness of the situation, the inherent danger of being found out, the naughty thrill... But Miles was addicted. Addicted to MJ. Addicted to fucking her. Addicted to fucking over Peter.

He decided right then. MJ was his. She belonged to him. She belonged to his big black cock.

MJ rolled over onto her back, taking deep breaths that made her tits rise and fall so enticingly. She smiled wickedly up at Miles, reaching up to squeeze her own tits, pinching her hard nipples. "You're just the perfect Spider-Stud aren't you? With the perfect cock!"

Miles smirked back with no small amount of confidence. "Well, MJ... You said it yourself. I'm the Superior Spider-Man. And I've got you all weekend. So you better learn how to keep up because I'm not holding back any more."


	2. Chapter 2

Parker was supposed to be gone all weekend. Off with the Avengers doing Avenger stuff. That meant Miles had MJ all to himself for the next 48 hours. And he wasn't going to waste a moment of it.

He had only arrived at their apartment a short while ago and they had already fucked on the couch. Mary Jane had ridden him fierce, sitting her perfect, white girl ass on his cock and rocked her hips like she was possessed by some kind of sex goddess. Driven him wild until he couldn't control himself. Until he bent her over the armrest and reamed out her sweet little cunt. Emptied his swollen black balls inside a taken woman.

That had been before. This was now. Now they were on her bed, the same bed she and Peter slept in. The same bed where she and Miles started their whole scandalous affair. He had her in his arms, sitting in his lap and facing him. They were taking it slow this time, the redheaded model slowly working her hips. She was grinding against her lover, moaning softly as she took the time to enjoy his cock deep inside her. She had her hands resting on his shoulders, holding him for support as she picked up the pace ever so slightly.

Miles groaned, sucking a hard pink nipple into his hungry mouth. Mary Jane hissed as he bit down, her hands moving up to cradle his head. He buried his face into the older woman's bountiful bust, kissing and licking the soft flesh of her tits. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She was hot to the touch and sweaty. So was he. The inevitable result of a lovemaking marathon.

"Miles..." She moaned as he planted kissing along her neck. "God... Your cock feels so fucking good..."

The young hero grunted, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her womanly hips. She was riding him faster now, but only slightly. She was working her way back up to the wild fucking they had enjoyed back on the couch. Miles Morales may have been endowed with superhuman endurance - among other things - but Mary Jane Watson was still only human.

"Such a big cock..." She hummed into his ear, fingernails gently running across his back. Then she kissed him, moaning as her tongue found its way into his mouth. Miles kissed back hungrily. Mary Jane tasted like cinnamon. New lip gloss perhaps?

The gorgeous model pulled away but their faces remained less than an inch apart. She stared intently into her young lover's eyes and he into hers. He saw a fire inside her, raging with passion and lust. This was wrong, they both knew it. Making love, _fucking_ on the bed Mary Jane shared with her boyfriend. With Miles' mentor.

It was a raw passion. Raw fucking. Miles wasn't wearing a condom. He hadn't worn one during all of their other "sessions" either. Mary Jane never made him wear one. She had told him that she wanted to feel him, all of him, inside her. Who was Miles Morales, the Spider-Sidekick, to argue?

"Such a big fucking cock..." Mary Jane repeated, again picking up the pace. She continued to stare into Miles' eyes as she rocked faster against him.

"Bigger than Pete?" Miles couldn't help himself. Maybe it was some sort of juvenile alpha male thing, some ego-stroking for the angry black man in the back of his mind. But he needed to hear it again, needed to hear the hot white woman riding his cock say it. It was almost like music, those beautiful words.

Mary Jane giggled, a soft, gentle hand reaching up to stroke the younger man's cheek. Her laugh turned into a wicked cackle as she relished in their fucked-up situation.

"Bigger than Pete," She affirmed, gasping as she felt his cock throb inside her. "So much bigger..."

It was wrong. Everything about what they were doing was wrong. But addicting nonetheless. She planted a kiss on his forehead and lead his face down between her perfect tits. Miles didn't need her to tell him to start sucking. Mary Jane hummed happily as the young black man beneath her lavished attention on her pale, milky breasts. He sucked one nipple, then the other, planting wet, hungry kisses along the deep valley between her massive mammaries. He reached up and palmed them both, his strong, dark hands cupping so much soft flesh that it was practically spilling over his fingers.

"Better than Pete?" This time it was he who rocked his hips. Hard. Mary Jane gasped sharply, then cooed in pleasant surprise. The whole situation was a surprise, if she was to be perfectly honest.

Six months ago, Mary Jane Watson was a successful model with a superhero boyfriend. But then he forgot their anniversary.

Now, Mary Jane Watson was a successful model with a superhero boyfriend she regularly cheated on. With his black sidekick. His considerably younger black sidekick.

Normally, Mary Jane would have scoffed at the idea of her fucking and organizing wild threesomes with a young black teenage male. She was a woman with standards after all. But a big black cock was a big black cock. And the fact that Miles knew how to fuck a woman was just icing on the cake. So if Mary Jane Watson's life was to have her pussy ravaged by some punk black kid, then she was absolutely fine with that.

" _Better than Pete._ " The redhead moaned, inwardly shocked by how much passion she put into those words. She was going faster now, rising on Miles' lap and descending, his big black cock sinking deep inside her wet and needy cunt. The pale swells of her ass slapped _hard_ against her lover's muscled thighs, the indecent clap of skin upon skin echoing loudly in the apartment bedroom as if to punctuate her words of lustful, passionate betrayal.

"Fuck..." Miles groaned, hands travelling down to cup MJ's perfect rear. He held her tight, using his strong arms to help her pick up the pace even more. Skin slapped against skin, soft white body against dark muscled form, big hard cock sinking into tight quivering pussy. Their slow lovemaking had gradually turned into wild, lustful fucking. And Mary Jane was vocal in her appreciation.

"Harder... Faster... fuck that big black cock into me, Miles!"

Her whole body was locked in this carnal dance, grinding, rocking, undulating in Miles' lap. Delicious curves going this way and that way, hypnotic in their movement. Her perfect body, long legs, big breasts, wide hips, juicy ass, the pale skin, and fiery red hair, it was all being claimed. Claimed by some punk black kid who hadn't even graduated high school.

"Harder, Miles! Fuck me _harder!_ Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, **_fuck me!_** "

* * *

 _Can someone say Deja Vu?_

Today was an anniversary. Not one to be celebrated - at least not widely celebrated. This one was... taboo, to say the least. Six months ago, Peter Parker skipped out on his anniversary. Left his poor girlfriend all alone on their special night. Sent his young, loyal sidekick to relay the bad news. Bad mistake on Peter's part.

A bad mistake because his loyal sidekick was a horny young black kid. And his girlfriend was naturally angry at being forgotten in favor of superheroics. The sidekick, as it turned out, had a big black cock. And the girlfriend had a recent vacancy in what was supposed to be her special night with hubby.

Needless to say, Mary Jane Watson got her special night. Miles Morales had been more than equipped to fill Pete's vacancy.

 _And his still filling it, from the looks of things._

Felicia Hardy smirked as she watched the unlikely pair from her perch on the building across from theirs. She watched their slow, sensual joining gradually transform into the hard, animalistic fucking she knew they both craved, watched Mary Jane ride Miles faster and faster until Black Cat could practically hear the carnal sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in her ears.

The two traitorous lovebirds were still going at it, fucking like rabbits. But they were close, Felicia could tell. So close to that delicious end. And she wasn't going to miss it, her eyes glued to her binoculars.

Miles had his hands on Mary Jane's sumptuous ass, fingers sinking into her soft flesh, claiming dominion over what was his. His balls, tight and swollen, churning with hot cum, slapped against her plump cheeks as the famous model sank down onto his cock again and again and again. Mary Jane's face was twisted in wild bliss, halfway between pain and happiness. Her lips were moving but Felicia could not hear a word she was saying. Most likely, she was begging Miles to fuck her even harder, being the wanton slut that she was.

The Black Cat licked her ruby red lips, clawed fingers reaching down to play with the zipper, threatening to expose more of her already low neckline.

Then it came. Miles buried his face into Mary Jane's tits once again, the redheaded model throwing her head back in a silent cry. They rocked together some more, ending with Miles giving one final thrust. He pulled MJ close, arms wrapped around her thin waist, ensuring that his massive cock was buried into his mentor's girlfriend all the way to the root.

Black Cat imagined what it was like to be in Mary Jane's spot, with a big black cock slammed deep in her cunt and scalding hot cum shooting deep inside her womanhood. The Cat Burglar shivered at the thought, nipples poking through the black material of her suit.

She lowered her binoculars and brought up her smartphone. The screen glowed bright and the text from Mary Jane read clear as day.

 _Peter's out of town again. I'm inviting Miles over. It's our six month anniversary. We've got the whole weekend. Feel free to drop by._

Felicia bit her lip. After their performance just now, she was reminded of that night the three of them shared. She hadn't had a hard fucking like that ever since. Either she was too busy or the men she took home just didn't measure up.

Needless to say, the Black Cat was eager to take her friend up on such a generous offer. After all, they had all weekend, didn't they?

* * *

 _It's been a while. Here's a short addition to let you know I'm not dead._


End file.
